Fairy Tail: Promise
by PerkyGot
Summary: Takes place after chapter 306. Juvia is worried about the possibilities of Lamia Scale winning, meaning she'll have to be forced to join. Will Gray help ease her concern?


Fairy Tail: Promise

Juvia couldn't sleep. It was 1:00 am. Yesterday,, Gray successfully beaten Rufus. She wondered who she will be fighting against. But that was not that worried her. What worried her was the bet that Gray made with his older and former pupil, Lyon, which was if Lamia Scale won, Juvia would be forced to join. She would leave Fairy Tail forever. She couldn't bear to be apart with Gray. She loves him so much.

To her, a world without Gray would be not worth living for. Juvia got out from her bed and changed her clothes. She knew she wasn't supposed to be out after midnight, but she doesn't care. She wanted to talk to him. She rushed outside and went to the inn where he was staying at. She quietly opened the door and the living room was deserted. She went upstairs to find out which room Gray was sleeping in. It didn't take long since she opened the first door and saw the stripper sleeping. She quietly snuck in and closed the door. She tiptoed to Gray, who still had his eyes closed. She really thought he would still be awake. His sleeping face was so cute.

"Gray-sama..." She said quietly as she stroked his cheek with her hand. She smiled as he looked so peaceful. She quietly got up, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She yelped and turned to see Gray awake.

"Juvia... What the hell are you doing here...?" He asked as he yawned.

"Juvia could not sleep..."

"So why are you here?"

"Juvia wanted to talk to Gray-sama..."

"About what?"

"The bet with Lyon-sama."

"Don't take that bastard seriously. I never agreed to that stupid bet. Besides, even if I did, we'll beat Lamia Scale's ass and you would stay."

"But what if Fairy Tail lost...?" She saw the shock in Gray's eyes then it turned into anger.

"Are you saying you don't believe in us?" He asked, angered.

"No, that's not it...! I'm just... scared to be apart from Gray-sama..." He calmed down his tone and it became concerned. "Juvia loves Fairy Tail. Juvia loves her friends. Juvia loves the missions. Juvia loves everything about Fairy Tail. If Juvia were to be apart from Fairy Tail, Juvia would be sad." Juvia said in a teary voice. She could feel her tears coming out of her eyes as she looked away from him.

"Juvia..." She then got free from his grip.

"That's all Juvia wanted to say. Juvia's sorry that she bothered you. Goodbye." She was about to head for the door, but Gray stood up and grabbed her and threw her on the bed and got on top of her.

"G-G-Gray-sama...?"

"I would be sad too. If you were gone."

"Huh?"

"I never understood why you always follow me, but I guess it's kinda... cute how you always agree with me..." Gray told as a blush formed on his face as Juvia remained silent and shocked. "I promise you, we'll try our best to defeat Lamia Scale. You don't have to worry. You'll still be here with us." Gray told as he got off and sat on the edge of the bed. Juvia sat up and stared at him.

"Gray-sama..." It remained silent a few seconds. "Really?"

"Have faith in us." He told as he turned to her and smiled. Juvia slightly blushed and smiled back.

"Thank you Gray-sama."

"How come you always add the honorific after my name?"

"Oh that... um because..." Juvia played with her fingers as she stammered. Gray chuckled a little. He patted her on the head.

"Never mind, you don't have to answer." Then all of the sudden, she jumped onto him causing the both to fall on the floor with her on top this time. "Oi, Oi, what was that for Juvia?"

"Juvia's happy. Gray-sama cares for her feelings." Gray blushed and scoffed.

"Of course. We're nakama aren't we?" Juvia nodded. Both start to notice their lips were close to touching. Their faces turned red, but Juvia made the first move and pressed her lips onto him. Gray was shocked that Juvia would make the first move because he was about to. He closed his eyes and put his arm around her waist and put his hand on the back of her head to deepen their kiss. Juvia felt something wet sliding across her bottom lip.

'_What is Gray-sama doing to Juvia's lip?! What is he going to do?'_

Juvia couldn't take any more slobber on her lip, so she opened her mouth and let his tongue come in and made contact with her tongue. "Nnh...! Nnh... Hah..." Juvia moans into the kiss as she becomes lost in Gray's control. Their tongues were wrestling with much passion, so much it was tiring them out. They broke apart, heavily breathing. Juvia had saliva hanging from the corner of her mouth. She sat up catching her breath from the heated make-out session. Gray sat up and hugged her.

"Juvia..." She blushed from hearing him say her name. She moaned quietly as she felt his lips touch her clear, clean neck. He was licking one spot and nibbling and sucking on it.

"Ah... Gray-sama..." She felt his lips go up and she felt his tongue licking her earlobe. "Ah... don't... Gray-sama..." He gently bit her ear, causing her to yelp. She felt spark of pleasure running through her body. Then he whispered.

"I promise. I promise I won't let you go." He pulled away from her to look at her in the eyes. "Juvia..."

"Gray-sama..." Both leaned in to kiss once again, but a knock on the door interrupted them.

"Gray! What's all that noise you're making?"

"Um... I just fell down. Don't worry Erza." Gray told.

"Why would you just fall down in the middle of the night? Could it be... is someone in there?" Erza asked slowly as Gray blushed as he told,

"No! Are you getting the wrong idea?! No one is in my room!"

"Is Juvia in there?" Erza said with a smirk on her face as Gray stammered,

"Wh-Why would Juvia be in here when she's in her bed sleeping?" He could hear Erza's laugh

"You better not be lying to me. Now get some sleep for tomorrow." Her footsteps were fading and a door being closed was heard.

"You should go now and get some sleep too. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Um... Gray-sama..."

"Hm?"

"Is it okay, if Juvia sleeps with you instead?" Gray blushed as he stammered.

"W-w-w-with me...?"

"Um... sorry Juvia asked..." She felt arms wrapped around her.

"Yeah. I promised I won't let you go didn't I?" Juvia widened her eyes and tears of joy rolled down her cheeks.

"Yes Gray-sama. Yes."

End of Story

A/N: This is not my first fanfic, but it's my first time publishing it! You can look it up on deviant art if you want.


End file.
